


A Columbus Day Destiel

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Columbus Day, Idjits, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: In fourteen hundred and ninety-two, Columbus sailed the ocean blue, and discovered mainland North America. Well, he would have done but for a certain couple of idjits.





	A Columbus Day Destiel

VII October, MCDXCII

Four weeks into this interminable voyage, and Christopher Columbus woke in his cabin to hear the usual sounds of the ship busy around him, the sailors' cursing, the waves splashing against the ship, the sails creaking against the wind, the....

 _Against_ the wind? What the hell?

He dressed quickly and opened his window in the stern of the ship. At this time of a morning the morning and the way they should have been sailing, the sun should have been rising slightly to the right of center as he looked out of the _Santa Maria_ 's stern. Instead it was most definitely to the left. Scowling, he finished dressing and went up to the bridge. That dozy first lieutenant of his had been given clear instructions last night about a change of course towards the west, yet the ship was still heading more or less south-west. They would never reach Cathay at this rate!

He emerged into a crisp autumn day, and sure enough, First Lieutenant Dean Winchester was at the wheel. Moving silently, the explorer edged up behind him and followed his line of sight. Sure enough, the flaxen-haired Englishman was staring listlessly at the slim form of Second Lieutenant Castiel Novak, a young Hungarian who was distantly related to one of the richest families in the Spanish dominions who had part-funded this trip. And the Second Lieutenant was wearing a set of pants that was at least one size too tight for him. Probably two.

“Mr. Winchester!”

The lieutenant let out a squawk of surprise, and span round to face his employer.

“Uh, sir?”

The explorer glared at him.

“I believe that before I turned in last night, I gave you some instructions?” he said dryly.

“Uh, yes, sir.”

“What were they, precisely?”

The man seemed suddenly fascinated by the deck beneath his feet.

“Change course to due west, sir.”

“And in which direction are we currently proceeding, Mr. Winchester?”

“Uh, south-west, sir.”

The explorer tutted at him. Now he came to look at it, the young man looked decidedly disheveled for someone in uniform. And what was that mark on his neck?

No. Some things did not need exploring, for his own peace of mind.

“Change course immediately!" the explorer snapped. “We are never going to see land if all you do is.....”

“Bloody birds!”

Both men looked up, and were joined as they did so by the second lieutenant.

“What is it, Felipe?” the explorer called up.

“Birds, sir!” the answer came back excitedly. “Circling over something towards the south-west. Straight ahead of us.”

The sailors on deck suddenly fell to chattering. Everyone knew what that meant. If there were birds, then they had to have somewhere to land nearby. They'd found.... well, maybe Cathay or maybe not, but definitely land, and hopefully somewhere that they could add to their precious food and water stocks.

“Stop smirking, Winchester”, the explorer said. “It's just fortunate for you that your mind was on.... other things.”

“Yes sir!” both men said, saluting.

+~+~+

Five days later, they made land.


End file.
